Love Interest
by Celi6acy
Summary: Silver comes to keep N company after helping him get out of a fight with Green, and he wants N to just stop going near Green completely. ChristmasColoredShipping. Oneshot.


_(My brain is stupid and doesn't listen so I've been writing meaningless and ugly drabbles lately so I thought I'd share. It's NxSilver because lately my minds been on a person's b-day and what I should write to make her pleased with it and whatnot. Whatever. Read, review, don't review, your call on this… What ever it is…;;;)_

* * *

**Love Interest**

N sat in silence on the stone steps just outside Viridian High's library, his emerald green eyes focused on his matching green shoes with a sullen look on his face. He absentmindedly lifted a hand to rest his cheek in one hand only to pull it back quickly, realizing one side of his face still stung from the fight he had previously been in. By this time, though, it was practically a normal occurrence; so normal, at this point, that the teachers just stopped trying to stop them. And he was pretty sure it didn't have much to do with Green being everyone's favorite everything. If he had kept his mouth shut and would stop being so insistent that he was more understanding of things, maybe he wouldn't have got in another fight, but oh well .It couldn't be helped now. It wasn't his fault, mostly.

Green was the one that wouldn't leave him alone at all. It became like a hobby of his to pester N; to point out the fact that he wasn't normal because he could talk to pokemon (even though Yellow could do it too and he never bothered her with any antics like he did to N), that his father was a psychotic criminal, that he was more socially awkward than little Wally would ever be in his life—

"Here." A voice said from behind him as he felt the coldness of a metal can press against his cheek.

N blinked in surprise, turning his head and looking up. Standing there was a boy with vibrant red hair and sterling silver eyes that were currently boring holes in him from where he sat.

"Silver..." he said, raising his brows.

The redhead by the name of Silver twitched at the calling of his name, snapping his head away irritably and shoving the can toward N some more. "I said 'here'! Take it before I slap you with it and spill its contents all over your fucking uniform!" Silver snapped.

With a faint chuckle as if he was used to this kind of attitude from the person beside him, the green haired teenager accepted the can and opened it, taking a small sip of the drink inside. After savoring the taste, he blinked a few times. Custap berry tea? Silver remembered his favorite flavor?

N turned his head quickly to Silver who had just took a seat beside him on the steps with a sigh, opening a can of his own berry flavored tea.

"What." The silver eyed boy practically demanded as he looked over at N, one brow raised in confusion and interest.

"You always end up being there, you know." N pointed out as he smiled down at his can. "I wonder... Why is it you're always there for me, Silver?"

This made Silver pause, the can he was holding hovering in front of his lips due to the fact he was about to take a drink of it. _'Because I'm in love with you; because I'm not going to sit back when I watch people ridicule you; because you're the only person aside from Gold that directly knows what an abusive father is like; because I'm the only one that's ever allowed to touch you_—_'_

"Silver?"

Said teenager snapped out of his train of thought, blinking quickly at N, who was now staring at him curiously with his head cocked slightly to the side. Oh damn, he wasn't allowed to make that face; that was just too cruel.

"O...Out of pity, obviously!" Silver hissed, looking away sharply and drinking some of his tea. "Arceus, you should just stop getting near Green altogether so I won't have to jump in to help all the damn time!"

This made an amused snicker resound from N's throat. "I don't think I can stop doing that." he told him.

"And _WHY NOT_." His companion demanded, turning to him with narrowed eyes.

There was a silence from both of the boys as they stared at each other, one glaring, and the other staring back with a gently smile on his face before the green haired one wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist and pulled him to him, claiming his lips with his own. Out of shock, Silver dropped his drink, letting it roll down the steps. _What_? WHAT? _**What was N doing**_?

Silver lifted a shaky hand up a bit, trying to debate on whether to return the kiss or push him away. He shouldn't be letting this happen he should be pushing N away to keep his act in tact he should be —

Too bad his run on sentence thoughts were ruined and broken to pieces when N stopped, only to kiss him again, the kiss overlapping so that his lower lip was captured in Silver's, which made Silver's whole body flinched at the action.

'_Shitshitshitshit what— why—'_

N pulled away with what Silver felt was a bit of reluctance, resting his head on the redhead's forehead and hugging him to ground. "Because if I stopped, my love interest would stop taking the time to worry about Me." he explained, his smile never leaving his face.

"Wh..." Silver's face heated at the close contact, adding on to the redness already there from the kiss. "Y...You're a moron! Let me go!"

"You're not as mad as I thought you'd be about this. Silver, perhaps...?"

At the hinted suggestion, his face literally grew to become the shade of his hair as he squeezed a bit at one of the arms wrapped around him. "Ab…solutely not."

N kept his smile composed as he sat up and hugged Silver close to him. "I love you, Silver." He said, chuckling quietly.

"…Whatever, you moronic spoiled king…" Silver mumbled, hiding a faint smile behind the wrist he had pressed to his mouth in an attempt to hide the blush still evident on his face.

* * *

_(*tosses flowers of suckitude* Wooow, you guys actually read this! I feel special. Oh well, thanks for letting me entertain you, anyway even though it's pretty boring! Until another time!)_


End file.
